


Day off

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 19





	Day off

Aaron woke up. Not from the sound of his annoying alarm at the crack of dawn. It was the sun who woke him up. The sun was shining brightly onto the bed. Aaron smiled, turned around and watched Robert who was still asleep. He placed a soft kiss on Roberts cheek before he got up. 

He stopped at their mirror and smiled lightly. He was only wearing his boxers. Something he couldnt do for a very long time, not even when he'd slept alone. But with Robert it felt right. He knew that Robert loved everything about him and his body, he told him that those old scars show how strong he was and that he was now in a better place mentally. 

Suddenly Robert stood behind him, traced his hands down his arms and kissed the nape of Aarons neck. 'Come back to bed' Robert whispered lowly and pressed his hardened length against Aarons lower back. He turned around, a small smile on his lips and reached for Roberts boxers.... Days off are the best. Hands down.


End file.
